Foolish Sorrows
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: Filch has shown Cho is only a frivolty, the sorting hat has rebelled and now Mr. Bagman is depressed. Collection of oneshots from outofsight characters. R&R NO ROMANCE!
1. Cho & Filch

Summary: Cho has just broken up with Conner and is moping/sobbing in a small cleaning closet. Only problem is, someone happens to overhear her mumblings. 

She meandered down the corridor feeling out of breath and depressed. Her long black hair hung limp and her eyes no longer shone. She was somewhere on the second floor having ran down several flights of stairs already, eagerly she opened the nearest door and squished herself into an empty broom closet. 

Had there been a light in the dark cubby you would of seen the tears silently pouring from her eyes. Her final year at Hogwarts and she had been broken up with by her fifth year boyfriend, her boyfriend of two years. 

_What the bloody hell went wrong that caused him to break up with me? _

For Cho couldn't even attempt to deny that it was him that had done the dastardly deed of breaking up, and wondered in her small room what had happened. It had been simple, a private meeting, a small speech professing his sincerest and deepest apology, and then he was gone. Run out the back door toward the Ravenclaw dormitories. 

She began crying louder not caring that someone should walk by, for few people used the second floor and it was almost curfew by now. 

She hadn't expected them to last so long, it was a schoolyard romance, not to be resulted in marriage. Still, she was extremely upset and couldn't look at it objectively. Instead, she just sat there and cried her soul out into the empty air, for there was none who could comfort her.

* * *

It was around that time that Argus Filch walked by, his cat Mrs. Norris leading the way with her lamp like eyes. He heard the muffled sobbing from far a way and briefly smiled. 

He never smiled for when he did you could see the touches age had made to his feature, the deep creases from frowning over magic and the small hidden scars from his family long ago. 

It made him laugh to hear teenagers crying over their supposed woes. This girl, Cho Chang he supposed from the sound, probably thought her small problems were the end of the world. She didn't stop to think of those who had it much worse, of him being abused when he was little, and the fact that he was a squib tainting him in all communities. 

This girl, this spoiled sheltered child, didn't stop to care about those who were in real suffering, oh no, she was left in her fantasy world. Argus picked Mrs. Norris up around the middle, she was the first creature that had loved him and he would always trust her. He cautiously headed towards the small abandoned cleaning closet, long ago he learned yelling gave him away, 

He still did yell though, because those that really suffered deserved a warning, and he punished them, sometimes unfairly, because he knew they were sick of special treatment. This girl though, this selfish brat didn't deserve that. He knew everything in this school from picking up the notes left for trash, and he knew that the girl's boyfriend had probably broken up with her. He had been planning it for a long time, this Conner. He was yet another ungrateful chit.

* * *

Yanking the door open Cho tumbled out and lay sprawled on the floor. By his torch he could see (he had already heard) that she was crying, setting Mrs. Norris down gently he took a step closer. 

"Well looky here, a student out of bed after curfew. In a closet no less, probably waiting for her boyfriend." 

"No Sir, ju-just lost tr-track of time." 

"Ravenclaws aren't known to sneak out. I think I'll write you up, detention for one week, maybe two. Now get to bed you scoundrel!" 

Cho rushed off ashamed of getting detention and even more sad then before. Cho thought her life was the worst, horrible, ruined. For that thought alone she flung herself under the covers wishing morning never came. 

**Author's Note**: This story was odd, that I'll give you. I wrote it for but one reason; there aren't any fics staring Argus and Cho. So I wrote one, as well as a challenge that you can look for in my bio. I like going for the unique edge, and am pleased that you read all of this. By all means, leave a review. It would make me very happy. This is a one-shot though, so I'd recommend checking out Braids and Boils(which will be updated in a few days, Proma's had some trouable on writting it!) for more fun by me. 

In the end I hope you enjoyed this fic, check out my bio as I would love for you to participate in one of my challenges, it be great fun.


	2. Sorting Hat

In a year I shall once again divide the students, the students who because of tradition of no chance of being together and in unity. No, I must divide them into houses, it is my job.

I always feel guilty whilst doing it, sorting them I mean. Very few inter-house relationships ever last and who is to blame but me? Sure, I sort them in the correct places, I honestly do, but sometimes I feel as though there is something else I could do.

For if I sorted them wrongly they could make friendships with other houses and inside their own.

If you were meant to be a Gryffindor, but I put you in Slytherin, surely you would seek out the companionship of your fellow house mates as well as the people who were supposed to be in your house.

Then of course, by doing so I take away the categories. Rowena would no longer house only the brightest, in fact she might get some of the slowest. Poor Gordic would have some cowards mixed in their, people who belong in Hufflepuff perhaps, and wouldn't stand up to authority.

Then, I wonder what about family honor? Its tradition for some families, like the Weasleys, to be in certain houses. The Malloy's would have sliced me had I not put Draco in Slytherin, though I was considering placing him in Hufflepuff. Boy had not half the cunning and wit of his father, nor any amount of courage.

Yet, if I do this I will have betrayed my job, my job to sort the kids into their proper houses. It's a shame the founders gave me brains, oh sure I needed them, but they never thought I would rebel! Yet, am I rebelling by thinking these thoughts? Its been a goal of Dumbledore's the we reach house unity for some time now, and all I'm doing at the moment is encouraging the rift.

I wonder if he would find out, I wouldn't be surprised. Headmasters always were wise beyond their years, and Dumbledore sure has a lot of years. All throughout Hogwarts I have been suppressed, only small moments of glory like when I retrieved the sword of Godric.

Ha, a hat being overshadowed. The whole idea is ludicrous, yet it strangely makes sense. I couldn't tell the headmaster, and then he would get blamed. I'm sure someone down in Law enforcement would find the crime and connect him to it.

Surprised are you that I would know about the ministry and such? One doesn't sit in important peoples offices and gather no information what so ever. Oh yes, I know all about the Order, Voldermort, and other secrets you aren't privy to yet. Yet, I must keep everything inside my hat, can't tell no one as it's not in the job description. Never mind that had he let me talk to Harry there would be more alive.

Yes, too long I have waited inside my boundaries; I think I shall indeed sort them my own special way. The little firsties will be my experiments; I just hope it doesn't affect their education. Perhaps I should give some sort of sneaky prelude in my song. No, Dumbledore would catch me if I did.

* * *

**Author's Note**: No need to worry, I haven't stoped working on Braids and Boils. I simply decided to take a little break. This idea came to me and has been pounding inside my head for a while now. I think its a one-shot, unless I choose to delve inside the first years lives which is unlikely. I doubt this story will get many reviews as it is odd. Anyways, it sucks as I am giving my beta reader a much needed break and wrote it in about five minutes. Though I took extra care to make sure I spelled Slytherin right. So ha! Review please! 


	3. Ludo Bagman

He sat in his office all alone. The big chair comforted his aches, none which he would ever admit to having, and the small quaffle he tossed kept his attention. To the people walking by it seemed an ordinary scene, this man not doing any work, but that was exactly what he was thinking about.

He picked his wand up from the edge of the desk and muttered a short spell under his breath. The giant oak doors now stood closed at the end of the room. Privacy was a necessity nowadays, an unfortunate one too.

The man looked down at the scattered papers on his desk, there weren't very many, must people didn't think him capable of the work. Not only did they think he was capable, but nobody respected him.

His past as a Death Eater made sure of that. Once you're put on trial you can be adored and loved, but never respected and trusted. He didn't matter that he was innocent, and had been proved so. Many just thought he got away with it because of his fame. That may have been so, but he really was innocent.

His fame, there was a fickle friend. He couldn't even do what he was famous for anymore, not well at least. His past glory had fade but he still never resumed the professional air others around him had.

He was broke too, had spent his money in attempt to regain his glory and had instead fallen into debt. He had managed to get the goblins off his back once Fudge grudgingly agreed to raise his payroll. He knew however that he couldn't hold on to this position much longer, early forced retirement perhaps, they wouldn't dare to fire him.

His doors opened and a meek man with mousy brown hair stepped in. Ah, his secretary. He didn't hold any respect for the man either. Just contempt.

"Mr. Bagman, you need to sign these papers, and that's it for the day sir. You can leave them on my desk, I promised the wife I'd be home early, it is Christmas Eve after all sir."

Ludo nodded and turned to look at the documents. All he was good for was signing things, no one even trusted him enough to review and edit anymore.

He was on He-who-must-not-be-named bad side, as he was thought to be a Death Eater. The Dark Lord didn't like imposters.

The good guys weren't so fond of him either. He had tried to be nice to Harry but the boy thought him a cheating fraud, and Dumbledore detested him as well. His questionable moral values apparently made him unfit to fight the Dark Lord. Didn't matter though, he wouldn't of been much him.

No, Ludo Bagman was primarily worthless, nothing more then a name, an old shrine of glory. His wife has left him when he was still a quidditch player, she had caught him with another girl, and he had never even tried to be close to his family, his arrogance far too pronounced. All his friends were little more then drinking buddies, low life scum that was even beginning to turn him away. He didn't do his job well, he hardly did his job, and all sides of the war hated him. No, Mister Ludo Bagman was worthless.

And he agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, its Christmas day and you are all probably gallenvanting around with your families. Joy to you! I however am Jewish and was sick of reading stories with mistletoe involved, and eggnog, and snowball fights with lots of Lily and James love. So, I updated this fic instead. Any suggestions on who the next chapter should be about. I was considering Arthur Weasley, but he is in focus too much.

Those of you that have me on author alert and don't review, I really wish you would. Your insight is fun and reviews make me happy. So please do review!

**Funness:** I was considering the hat being its own story, but its more fun to leave you all to imagine it. Maybe sometime latter. As to your chapter one response, I agree. It was out there, it's a random story of one-shots. Glad you liked how I portrayed Cho, I always pictured her as needy and conceded. Which she probably is. Thank you for reviewing multiple stories of mine.

**Desipoplover13:** Thanks, I had to look it up on the lexicon but all is well. I really do enjoy writing weird stories, and reading them too. If you ask me, the catogoreys are too bunched up! That's why I wish more people would try my challenge, or challenge themselves to write an odd story.

**Dark Hermit Kaelin: **Break is loads of fun, there isn't any school how could I not enjoy it? Merry Christmas. The hat is one of the stranger characters.

**Khamsin: **Thanks, I glad you thought I made Filch seem real, I always thought JK did that when we found he was a squib. Imagine if Dudley took those classes. I am accepting anonymous reviews, now. Though if you look at the last nine on Forbidden Forest you will understand my concern.

**SmileGirlVMV**: Thank you for looking at this story! I was hoping it would be odd! How boring is something that's normal? I thought she was only one year older then Harry, making it sixth year when she and Harry spilt. Oh well, I am confusing myself now.

**Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya:** Thank you for reviewing. Yes very unique, and I know there aren't any stories out there with Cho and Filch, that's why I wrote it!


	4. Response to NIkki Weasley7393 challenge

**Author's note:** This story was inspired from the challenge issued by NIkki Weasley7393 if you wish to do it as well you can find it in her profile. The requirements were;

Main characters, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't it be funny if they had to work together! 5 minor characters much be metioned. Only availible to Desipoplover and Tikva Arial and friends. Should be5-10 chapters. Take you're time. Starts now, ends February 28th. Good luck.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the library in a particularly bad mood. Snape, being the evil git that he was, had assigned him to do chapters 5-10 of his potions book. Normally they never had to do the questions out of the book, but he had gotten himself in trouble when caught switching Malfoy's crushed beetles with chocolate chips.

Of course, Malfoy tried to retaliate by putting a dungbomb in his cauldron and as the whole class witnessed it Snape had to give out the same punishment. It was rather unfortunate, as now he was in the library alone (Hermione had refused to help him!) instead of helping Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan hide clues around the castle for their annual Hufflepuff treasure hunt.

It was at that moment that Ron's bane of existence walked into the library and sat down at a table close to his. Malfoy had his potions book out as well and didn't appear to be getting it any more then Ron.

Sue Li and Terry Boot sat at the other table, both were pouring over their transfiguration work and couldn't be of any assistance. Ron supposed that he could ask Madam Pince for help, but quickly decided against it. That left one choice; Malfoy. Ron hated to do this, but if he didn't turn it in Hermione and Snape would kill him. Plus he had quidditch practice in a hour and needed to get it done.

"Malfoy."

Ron spoke icily hating every minute of this.

"Bravo Weasley, you've finally learnt my name."

"I propose that we work as a team for this assignment."

"Propose? Since when do you use big words? Alas, I'll have to agree, I have a date with Pansy and I'd rather not miss it."

Ron sat down at the far end of the table potions book still spread out. He sighed and moved his stack of potions book over to the table.

"Okay Malfoy, have you figured out why the deflating drought is the antidote for the swelling solution?"

"Simple. The main ingredient in the swelling solution becomes inactive when mixed with Yolnet, which is what the majority of the deflating drought consists of." Malfoy drawled this out making Ron feel incredibly stupid.

Ron sighed and scrawled down the answer.

"So, Weasley what did you get for the other ingredients involved in a deflating drought? Not the actual ingredients, just their purposes."

"While Malfoy, all the other ingredients are simply there as to help relieve the side effects and harmful medical implications that the Swelling Solution will cause, Its simply a healing potion that doesn't have a reaction to Yolnet."

Ron had gotten him there, he had managed to remember where to find it when he overhead a conversation between Cho Chang and Michael Connner.

The rest of the work time passed quickly and other then the occasional snide remark it passed smoothly. Ron had just finished when he packed up his things and was about to go to quidditch practice.

Malfoy sneered and looked at Ron, "Whats the point of practicing if your obviously going to lose? Honestly, the whole team be better off if Neville's toad played for Gryffindor."

"Atleast people on my team have talent Malfoy!"

"What a pathetic comeback Weasley, I know the mudblood is the brains of the group, but I thought you had a bit of common sense. Guess not."

"Don't you call Hermione that! She's better then you and she isn't a death eater."

"Are you calling me a Death Eater?"

Malfoy let out a hollow laugh at this point, both boys had their wands raised. Neither had paid attention to the fact that their arguing had roused Madam Pince from the dusty shelves.

"Detention together for a week!"

It seemed that both Draco and Ron were doomed to work together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I admit it was pretty pointless. This is a one-shot. Of course, I never back down from a challenge and so was eager to respond. It must be riddled with mistakes, as my beta is currently busy, but I thought it has a nice touch. I always love sarcasm.


	5. Padma Patil

No one bothers to give me a second glance. After all, I'm but a lowly Ravenclaw. Everyone expects me to be smart, but nobody expects to care with what's going on. Nobody thinks that I'm different than when I was eleven, nobody thinks that maybe I don't enjoy learning as much as Hermione Granger. Nobody thinks that I can have other motives like Malfoy, and no one thinks I can be brave like Harry Potter, or my twin.

Nobody knows about dear Padma Patil do they? The only time anyone bothered to give me a second look was when I went to the ball with Ron. Yes, I am a prefect and what-not. I'm not going to be head girl though, and I don't have much of a relationship with anyone else in my house.

Though the hardest part of my life isn't being overshadowed, it's my fading relations slip Parvati. We came to Hogwarts together, and we had assumed we would end up in the same house, but we were separated.

I would give a hollow laugh, but I hardly laugh at all anymore.

At first we spent a lot of time together, always having fun and sharing the happenings of our house, but she clung to Lavender and I, I was left alone. True, I knew the names and faces of others, but never did I gain as close a friend as my twin.

I suppose that's why summers are nice; I finally get to see Parvati again. I get to talk to her and we get to reconnect with each other and our enormous extended Indian family. This year, though, was different.

She got to spend the summer with Lavender and her family, asked if I was okay with it. What was I supposed to say? No, you see that giggling girl enough? Then _she_ would be the bitter and resentful one, instead of me.

Lavender. Who ever thought that such a sweet smelling flower could make me feel so sad? I used to be the confidante, but now everything is about dearest Lavender. I spit at her name.

The girl has no intellectual capacity whatsoever; she was incredibly dull and had but one focus. Boys. Lately though, that's what my sister's like as well. Sure, they did admirable things like join the DA, but they were still a bunch of blubbering fools.

Identical twins! Maybe the sorting hat had done the right thing. Maybe I was better off without her sister.

No. I didn't mean that.

I'm just sad, everything's gone awry. Me and my sister used to be so close, but our relationship was faltering. It was regret at not making a more obvious effort to keep our relationship intact.

I didn't have it bad off though, me and my sister still talked and even though our relationship was diminishing at an astounding rate, we still loved each other.

Perhaps if I hadn't become so distant, or if I hadn't shunned Lavender, but perhaps we're no good. We did nothing.

Nothing but induce wistful thinking that brought pain.

**Author Note: **Hello faithful readers.I beleive I didn't do reviewer response last chapter, so I'll do em now!

**Desipoplover13:** Thanks for reveiwing, I already went over the challenge and I will never stop writting odd things. Of course your busy! Or should be finishing chapter three of wizard's guide. Hint hint.

**PL:** Your pen name is much too long. However, Theodore Knott very well could be my next direction. Thanks for the comliments! The Sorting always did seem a little suspicious.

**Jersey Princess:** We already know too much about Arabella Figg. Way too much. Thank you for shorwing all these compliments upon me though! Conner, should of know. This chappie was beta ed though so there shouldn't be errors.


End file.
